Examples of remotely controlled aircraft are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,230, 4,206,411, 5,035,382, 5,046,979, 5,078,638, 5,087,000, 5,634,839, 6,612,893, and 7,073,750 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0195438 and 2006/0144995. Examples of remotely controlled aircraft utilizing differential thrust for flight control are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,000, 5,634,839, and 6,612,893. Examples of toy aircraft fabricated from interconnected flat panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,347,561, 2,361,929, 3,369,319, 4,253,897, 5,853,312, 6,217,404, 6,257,946, and 6,478,650. Examples of toy aircraft powered by rechargeable capacitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,980 and in International Publication No. WO 2004/045735. The complete disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.